


The Piano

by melahdeethemighty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I suck at writing, M/M, So yeah, despacito, gavin has a dream, gavin's a gay mess, nines is not a big teaser in this one hes just nice, the piano is actually not that important but, tina is a great texter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melahdeethemighty/pseuds/melahdeethemighty
Summary: He'd just been out in the rain for a few minutes when his stupid body decided to fuck off on him and let him get sick. The good thing about that was that he finally got to take his hot android partner home (even though it wasn't in the way he had dreamed of, but he'd take what he could get) that he may have had a little big giant crush on.Nines can play Despacito.





	The Piano

 It had just been a few minutes in the cold. Not even an hour, probably. It was raining, so what? A little water never killed anyone. That much was true. What it did do, though, was get Gavin’s boss to force him to go home on sick leave because he had a fever and looked “paler than that one guy from Twilight”. Ha, fucking ha, Fowler. The name you’re looking for is Edward Cullen, and Gavin Reed looks nothing like him.

    At that point, Gavin thought it couldn’t really get any worse. Banned from work. Forced to ‘relax’ and ‘take it easy’, by the way, what the hell does that mean? But it did. He wasn’t religious, but  _ some  _ powerful force was punishing him with one tall android who was going to be coming to his  _ house  _ to take  _ care  _ of him. Because apparently he wasn’t responsible enough to look after himself in his own damn apartment, and it’s not like Fowler was  _ forcing  _ Gavin to bring him along- but Gavin took one look at Nines’ face and just couldn’t say no. And, wait a second, he knows where he fucking  _ lives??  _ God, he needs a cigarette.

    The fact that he was shivering and coughing in the passenger’s seat didn’t help his case, because while Nines was supplying him with facts about how sick he is and treatment options for  _ optimal recovery,  _ any insult Gavin tried to spit at the RK900 was cut off by a series of wet, hacking coughs and earned him a small smirk. Said smirk made his stomach tie itself in knots, but at least he could blame that on being sick.

   It was a solid 9 minutes of complete embarrassment before they finally arrived at the apartment building. 

    “Detective Reed, do you require my assistance getting out of the car?” 

    “The  _ fuck  _ did you just-” Gavin narrowed his eyes at the android, “-no, I don’t need you to  _ assist  _ me in getting out of the car, thank you very much.” He almost fell trying to close the door, steadying himself with one hand on the handle. He was fairly sure Nines didn’t notice. Masculine pride saved. Or so he thought.

     “Detective, if you are unable to walk, I am fully capable of carrying you to your apartment.”

     “Shut the fuck up.”

    By some miracle, he made it into the elevator and all the way down the hallway to his apartment without any major mishaps. At his door, Gavin turned around, glaring at the android with the scariest face he could manage while trying to fight off an anxiety attack.

    “Okay, listen up. Since the only reason you’re here is because Fowler told you to be, if I catch you snooping around or you try anything funny, I won’t hesitate to punch you in your steely android balls so hard you won’t be able to piss for a month. Got it?”

    “Androids cannot-”

   “I  _ said _ , got it?” 

    “I understand, Detective.” 

    “Good. Prick.” Gavin unlocked his door and made a beeline for his room, slamming the door and collapsing on his bed. 

   “Fuck,” he mumbled. He literally could not even  _ look  _ at his partner without feeling the urge to do something weird like run his hands through that freaky android hair. And now Nines was in his  _ house,  _ he was going to be talking to Gavin with that deep, soothing voice and  _ taking care of him  _ with those soft hands, and wow, he was  _ severely _ fucked. Gavin stuffed his face into a pillow, groaning in frustration-

    And found himself pinned against a wall. Someone was pressing hot kisses to his neck, whispering endearments to him that made his knees weak. At first Gavin didn’t know who it was, but then he saw the glow of an LED against the wall and it was flickering yellow and red, and then a hand slipped under his shirt and all he could think was  _ Nines, Nines _ -

    “Detective.”

    The mouth moved up to meet his, and Gavin felt teeth nip at his lower lip. A low moan escaped him, and he pushed back into the kiss desperately. The hand on his chest slipped lower.

   “Detective Reed?” 

    The hand,  _ Nines’  _ hand, was tugging at his waistband, pushing his pants off his hips and those long fucking fingers were leaving trails of  _ fire  _ on his skin. Gavin freed one of his hands out of where they were pinned against the wall and fisted one of his hands into that impossibly soft hair, pulling hard-

_ “Gavin, wake up.”  _

    Gavin opened his eyes, and suddenly he was completely awake and drenched in sweat. Nines was leaning over him, brow furrowed. Shit, shit, shit, shit. How was he going to face the android after  _ literally  _ having a fucking  _ wet dream  _ about him?!

    “Gavin? Are you alright?” His name sounded good in Nines’ mouth.

    “I’m- I’m fine,” Gavin muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just had a… a nightmare, that’s all.” The android’s face softened.    

    “I went out for some groceries, and got some dried mint leaves. I’ve made you some peppermint tea- it may temporarily numb the irritated nerves from your cold and soothe your throat.” Nines held out a steaming mug. 

    Gavin stared at the cup. No one had taken care of him-hell, no one had even given  _ this much  _ of a shit for a long time. 

    Without a word, he accepted the drink and took a cautious sip. The pain in his throat ebbed away almost immediately. Gavin sighed in contentment.

    Nines was watching him, head tilted like a puppy and Gavin might have been imagining it, but he swore he saw the corner of the android’s lips curve up slightly into a smile. Not the weird fake ones Connor gave him when they had to talk about a case, but a  _ real  _ smile that made his heart skip a beat.

    “I take it the drink was to your liking?” 

    “To my  _ liking?  _ Nines, I’d rather have  _ this  _ than coffee any day.” Nines raised an eyebrow.

    “It seems I’ve found the key to breaking your caffeine addiction.” Gavin threw a pillow at him halfheartedly.

    “Hey, fuck off. I just meant it’s just really good.” Nines nodded.

    “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I wanted to make you something that would help you feel better.”

The android patted his head. “Now, rest. I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready.” He left the room, shutting the door quietly.

    But Gavin couldn’t rest. He was still a fucking mess after what had just happened. Nines had woken Gavin up from a wet dream. About  _ him.  _ Damn it.

    His phone was still in his pocket, so he fished it out from his jeans and opened his messages.    

 

**Gavin:** 15:27 

    i’m in some deep shit Chen

**officer assface :** 15:27

    yeah what else is new gayvin 

**officer assface:** 15:27

    spill the tea honey i want to know everything

    Gavin bit his lip. This was humiliating.

 

**Gavin:** 15:28

    you better not laugh or some shit i got a serious problem here 

**officer assface :** 15:28

    it’s about your BOYYYYYFRIENDDDD ewwww grossss!!!! 

**officer assface :** 15:28

    tell me

**Gavin :** 15:29

    ok so i had a dream 

    about him

    and he walked in and woke me up from it

    and now i want to suffocate myself fuckuckfuckfuck

**officer assface :** 15:29

    that’s not even that bad gav smh

    drama queen

    wait what kind of dream?!?!

    WAIT

    oh honey 

**Gavin :** 15:30

    TINA WHAT DO I DO HES IN MY HOUSE IM LITERALLY FUCKIGN PANICKING

**officer assface:** 15:30

     DID YOU REALLY

**Gavin:** 15:30

    YES SHUT UP WHAT IF HE NOTICED

**officer assface :** 15:31

    omg

    just tell him you like him already gav it’s pretty fuckin obvious you’re into him

**Gavin :** 15:31

    hes in my house thats so weird and he probably doesn’t even like me back

**officer assface :** 15:32

    you’re having a gay panic stfu bitch just go up to him and kiss him or something

**Gavin :** 15:32

    no hes not into me i don’t want to do that

**officer assface :** 15:33

   just go for it you have nothing to lose

    pussy

    fowler wants to talk to me sorry bby

**Gavin :** 15:33

    eat my ass hoe

    bye

**officer assface :** 15:33

    ttyl sweetie <3

 

    “Well, that sure helped,” Gavin muttered. He dropped his phone onto the nightstand unceremoniously and stretched out, staring up at the ceiling.

    Gavin must have been staring at the ceiling for a while before he realized he really wanted some more tea. It wouldn’t hurt to go out and ask for some, would it?

    So he opened the door and walked to his kitchen, where the android was nowhere to be seen. There was something cooking in a pot, though- it smelled like chicken soup. His stomach rumbled in response. 

    “Yeah, yeah, I know.” Where was Nines, anyway? 

    Gavin made his way to the entrance to see if he had left. A quick glance at the bolted door told him that he hadn’t. So that could only mean he was in the living room. His legs already felt sluggish, but Gavin persevered and dragged himself all the way there.

   Only to see said android at his  _ piano. Fuck.  _ He’d completely forgotten about that. How was he going to explain this?

    But Nines didn’t seem to see him standing at the other side of the room. He was flipping through some of the music he had, finally deciding on one and deciding to play. Gavin’s breath caught in his throat as he began to play.

    It was  _ hilariously  _ bad. He obviously was having a hard time sightreading the repertoire, and he kept screwing up the notes. Gavin managed to continue watching until Nines hit a sour note and made a particularly funny face, and he failed to stifle the laugh that came out of him.

   Nines’ LED turned a bright yellow, flickering rapidly. He stood up, looking at Gavin like a child who’d been caught eating something they weren’t supposed to. It was adorable.

   “Detective, I can explain-” Gavin was still giggling, but composed himself enough so that all that was left was a wide grin on his face.

    “Nines, that was absolutely  _ horrible. _ Thank you for making my day.” Nines looked mortified.

    “How long were you standing there?” Gavin snorted.

    “Long enough. Can’t you just download some sort of program that just instantly gives you the ability to play or something? Why were you making those weird ass noises?” Nines looked away, but it was too late. Gavin spotted the blue tinge on his cheeks. “Holy shit, are you  _ blushing? _ ”

    “I am not.”

    “You  _ are?!  _ Shit, Nines, I was just joking, calm down-”

    “I was trying to experience how it would feel to learn without the program. I apologize if you found it displeasing.” He looked down at his feet, like it was a fucking  _ crime  _ to sound like shit playing the piano on your first try. Gavin suddenly felt bad for ridiculing the android.

    “Hey, hey,” he walked over and sat down on the piano bench, patting the space beside him. “Sit, I’ll teach you if you really want to learn.” Nines gave him an apologetic look.

    “I’m sorry.”

    “Don’t fucking apologize, I haven’t had anything interesting to do with this old thing in a while. It’ll be fun to make fun of someone other than myself. I don’t want it to rot or anything, better to keep it in shape.” He patted the top. Nines sat next to him, arm brushing against his. Gavin ignored the way his face heated up and cleared his throat.

    “It doesn’t seem that old. Steinway upright piano model K-52, made in 2019. Birch wood. It’s quite sturdy and is in tune.” Gavin rolled his eyes.

   “I didn’t mean literally, you nerd. Don’t have to go scanning every little thing I’ve got. Anyway, you’re going to want to start with learning how to read the music.” Gavin picked up a pencil from the music rack and wrote out a rough scale. 

   “This is the treble clef. It’s usually played with your right hand, and on sheet music the top bar with the treble clef is always played by the right hand. On the treble clef, this is middle C-” he pointed to the note- “and this is where middle C is on the piano.” Gavin used this as an excuse to grab Nines’ right hand and press the key using his thumb. 

    “Now, you’re an android, so you can probably figure this out with your superpowered brain. The next note above it is going to be this D, and the one above that one a C.” He drew a flat and a sharp on the B and the F, respectively. “This sign means that you play the note a semitone below the one written. That’s usually a black key, like this one.” He guided Nines’ thumb to the B flat. “This sign means you play the note a semitone above. Once again, usually a black key.” 

    Gavin showed Nines how to read the bass and treble clef, and how time signatures worked, and how to identify keys and play chords before he let him even attempt a scale, writing in the fingerings.

    “Play a C major scale, like me.” He went up and down two octaves, at a medium pace. “Don’t you dare fuck this up.”

   “Or what?”

    “Shut up. Just play the fucking piano, dipshit.” Nines smiled and played the scale perfectly, looking at Gavin triumphantly.

    “Don’t get so smug. How about your left hand?” Once again, flawlessly executed.

    “Fine. I want you to do  _ four  _ octaves,  _ both  _ hands. And faster.” Gavin was waiting for him to make a scratch so he could laugh in his face, but was met with disappointment when the android did exactly as he was told without making any mistakes.

    “I think I’m ready to play something, Gavin. Is there anything else I need to know?” Gavin sighed. Nines was a fast learner, but what else had he expected with a super smart supercomputer? He sighed. 

    “Alright. I’ll let you try something.” Gavin started rummaging around in his music when Nines grabbed his hand, using his other to pull out one specific page. 

    “I want this one.” He held a perfectly straight face as Gavin looked at him in utter confusion.

    “Out of all the shit I have here, you picked  _ that?”  _ He shook his head. “Fucking androids. Go ahead.”

    And of course, Nines played Despacito almost perfectly, albeit at a slow pace and stopping at certain places. Gavin stared down at his hands, disbelieving of what he was seeing, sickness forgotten. Never in his life would he have even considered this happening in his house. 

    Of course, Gavin thought Nines was hot. How could he not? He was literally  _ designed  _ to be. But there was something even more endearing about watching him play a song from the  _ 2010s  _ with a tiny smile on his face, and then  _ oh my god what is he doing?! _

_     “Despacito,”  _ the android sang, pointedly looking at Gavin, “quiero respirar tu cuello despacito,” Of course he could sing in Spanish, perfectly. It wasn’t even funny. Well, maybe just a little.

    “Deja que te diga cosas al oído,” Gavin shut his eyes with the guilt of what he was about to do.

    “...Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo…Despacito…” he muttered, as Nines grinned, his face lighting up like a kid on Christmas. Gavin met Nines’ eyes, and couldn’t help but smile at the goofy, joyful look on the RK900’s face. 

    He gave in, and sang the rest of the song with Nines since he already knew the lyrics by heart. Of course, it had been funny then, but now he was 36 and he just felt kind of sad. At least it was useful. 

    Nines turned to him. “Thank you for allowing me to use your piano, Gavin.” He paused. “And teaching me how to play,” he said sincerely.

    “It’s no problem, really,” Gavin looked away. “It was fun, and I haven’t really had a good reason to play this thing for a while. And-” 

    Nines looked at him expectantly.

    “You’re not too bad yourself, tin can. It’s the least I can do, since you’ve decided to stay here instead of doing stuff you want to, I guess.” 

    “Gavin, I think you misunderstood me.” The android placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “If I did not  _ want  _ to be here, I would not be. You are my priority.” Gavin was overheating. If that was possible for humans. He was going to short circuit, or whatever androids did.

    “I...um? Thank. I mean, thank you.” So much for language. Six million years of evolution, for  _ this.  _ “Even if I am a waste of time.” 

    “I disagree.”

    “Well, I...disagree with your disagreement.” Gavin chuckled miserably. “I’m addicted to, like, three different things, I’m an asshole, and I’m almost 40. That’s like, the lamest thing ever.” Nines rolled his eyes.

    “Gavin Reed, you absolute  _ imbecile. _ ” And just like that, Nines was kissing Gavin, one hand threaded into his hair, the other around his waist. Of course, he kissed back. 

    “You absolute fucking  _ ass- _ ” Gavin whispered, pulling away briefly. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.” 

    He could feel Nines smirk against his neck. 

 

    Oh yes, it was definitely worth getting sick for this. 

  
  



End file.
